1. Field of the Invention
Material and method for use in capturing and uniquely identifying bioaerosols, more particularly bioaerosol receptor doped aerogels.
2. Description of Related Arts
Bioaerosols, including bacteria, viruses, toxins, and other biological materials generally have particle sizes ranging from 0.01 to as large as 10 xcexcm and can sometimes be harmful if contacted with animals and/or inhaled. Although some sensors now exist to detect bioaerosols, current technology lacks the capability to provide unique, sensitive, and rapid detection of particular bioaerosols. Due to the extent and speed at which airborne pathogens may be able to spread and infect, a new generation of biological sensors is needed. There, accordingly, remains a need for a biological sensor material that is adapted for use in efficient collection, rapid detection, specific identification, and near real-time reporting of the presence of certain bioaerosols.
The xe2x80x9csmart aerogelxe2x80x9d of the invention constitutes an aerogel combined with bio-affinity receptors that have unique affinities to specific bioaerosols. Aerogels, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9csolid smokexe2x80x9d, are multifunctional materials with unique properties that the inventors put to use to enable their use as a collection, assay, and identification media. Aerogels have two major properties of interest: a complex pore structure (micro- and meso-pores) with discrete ranges from 2 nm to 100 nm, as well as a macro structure of over 100 nm, and a large internal surface area (xcx9c1500 m2/g) that can be coated with reactant compounds. These different properties can be independently controlled during synthesis. Aerogel is manufactured into the advanced xe2x80x9csmart aerogelxe2x80x9d sensor media of the invention by linking reactant bio-affinity compounds to the internal matrix of the aerogel to create xe2x80x9cdockingxe2x80x9d sites. Thereafter, any bioaerosols, including airborne pathogens impinging on the smart aerogel will be in contact with and preferably specifically bond to the receptor and thus selectively attach to the aerogel.
After a particular bioaerosol is captured in the smart aerogel, the smart aerogel can be sprayed with a mist of water or other fluids. This dissolves the smart aerogel and the captured bioaerosol into a small amount of solution that can then be analyzed. A device and means for accomplishing this is disclosed in non-provisional patent application No. 09/199,979, filed Nov. 25, 1998, entitled xe2x80x9cAerogel Environmental Sampler and Concentratorxe2x80x9d.
The bioaffinity compounds have a high selectivity and affinity for specified compounds, while the aerogel has a complex pore structure and extremely large internal surface area that renders a highly efficient, lightweight collection media. Combining the bioaffinity compounds with aerogels essentially produces a powerful xe2x80x9cspongexe2x80x9d that will only absorb the specified bioaerosol. By providing a number of smart aerogels doped with one or more bio-affinity compounds, an air sample can be checked for a number of suspected bioaerosols.